


Leaving

by cloudwisp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Nonbinary Character, Oneshot, Other, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4018744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudwisp/pseuds/cloudwisp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma is leaving... again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 5am because i'm gay
> 
> enjoy~

Hinata flops heavily into his bed, the springs underneath him letting out a forlorn creak. The redhead snuggles down into his pillows and breathes in the smell of the person who had slept there beside him the night before.

The smell of Natsu’s strawberry shampoo the other had needed to borrow after Hinata used the rest of his own, the gentle smell of something undefined but in every way Kenma lingered in the fabric. 

Its now that he allows himself to cry, now Kenma can’t see, now he’s safely alone in his bed. 

Kenma, Kenma, Shouyou’s sweet Kenma…

~~~~

“Whhaaaa!!” Shouyou whined hanging onto Kenma’s arm, “Why do you have to leeeeaaave?”

“Shouyou,” Kenma looked at the redhead, a soft expression on their face. “I’ll come back to visit soon, it’s not forever.”

Shouyou pouted and puffed out his cheeks, tears beading at the corners of his large hazel eyes. “But I’ll still miss you, Kenma. No matter how long, a week, a day,” he smiled sadly, “An hour.”

Kenma cupped Hinata’s face in their mitten clad hands, the wool a little itchy against Shouyou’s cold reddened cheeks. The bustle and rush of the train station died out around them as the taller teen rested their forehead against Shouyou’s. Nothing mattered but them, not the passing strangers, the constant noisy buzz of chatter and footsteps. Kenma leaned down and touched the tip of their nose against the redhead’s before smiling sadly, their eyes full of fondness, all cutely crinkled at the corners. Everything was Kenma, why did they have to leave.

“I’ll miss you too, but I have to go back. I can’t leave Nekoma too long, you never know what Lev will get up to when I’m gone, right? I’ve not gotten a text from Kuroo, but I have worries of what I’ll return to.” 

Shouyou smiled a little and toyed with the hem of his dress, he wouldn’t cry, he wouldn’t cry. It would only make it harder for his datemate to get on the train and leave… again. Positivity was what he was good at, he could do this, he could say goodbye. Looking up at Kenma he smiled widely, “You promise you’ll come back soon?” 

Kenma smiled back, it was a small and perfect curve that left dimples in their cheeks, “Of course.”

Shouyou bounced gently on the balls of his feet and nodded before leaning up and planting a kiss on his datemate’s lips, then on each cheek and their nose. Each kiss was soft and sweet, a goodbye that left sparkling lipgloss on Kenma’s blushing skin.

“I love you, I love you,” Shouyou chirped happily despite the tears beading in his eyes,“I love you.”

“I love you too, Shouyou,” Kenma returned as they pulled their boyfriend into an embrace. “So much.”

“Uh huh, so much, so much,” Shouyou repeated into Kenma’s shoulder, his hands gripping the other’s coat at the small of their back.

“Shouyou, the train, I have to go,” the Nekoma player stated sadly.

The two teens slowly pulled apart and Kenma placed a kiss on Hinata’s head. Hinata gripped their hand and followed them to the train carriage, squeezing it one last time before his datefriend boarded and disappeared into the crowds packing into the car. 

~~~~

The tears fall fast down his freckled cheeks, Kenma had only been gone for the amount of time it took to walk home from the train station but Shouyou missed him. It hurts like a deep ache in his bones - Kenma is gone again. 

The redhead’s sniffling is interrupted by the buzzing of his phone… He pulls it out of his cardigan pocket and checks the notification - “One new text from Kenma~~<3”

Shouyou’s heart skips a beat and he opens the message, a smile reaching his lips as he registers the three words. I love you.

The boy giggles, ten minutes is all it took for them to need contact. He replies straight away, 

I love you too * (~^ 3^)~ *

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading ~*


End file.
